The Max Experiment
by brielleforever
Summary: Max's entire memory is erased, thanks to Jeb and the whitecoats. Fang goes to rescue her, when Max doesn't even recognize him. FAX! open it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Max Ride story and I am sooo excited! I wrote a PJO one which turned out as a failure (-_-;), but please don't judge me by that! **

**Anyways, I am an absolute Max Ride fan, and I reallllly wish luck for the Fax couple!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. That goes to Mr. Patterson. I am just a little fan of it XD**

Max POV:

My head was aching like hell. My body was so stiff I couldn't move a finger. Every muscle of my body ached, and my lungs were burning. I groaned, noticing my head felt incredibly sticky. _Blood_, I thought.

I also noticed that my breaths were ragged and shallow, and I took effort focusing on my breath. Blinking a several times, I opened my eyes. Then my mind snapped. I sensed the familiar horrible smell of chemical. And I desperately desired this was a dream.

I was back in _the School_, the last place I wanted to be in.

"Crap," I murmured, loud enough for a whitecoat standing in front of me to hear, despite my hoarse voice.

"Welcome back, sweetie," the whitecoat in front of me said. I raised my fragile chin up, and began glaring at the whitecoat. Everything was still blurry, and I couldn't tell the whitecoat's face.

Then I knew. It was Jeb, the person I relied on and trusted the most for the four past years, the person who I wished were my father, the person who betrayed me over and over again. I glared at him harder, my eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Hey, Jeb. I feel so welcomed." I said, sarcasm flooding out of my mouth. "So why did you capture me this time for? To make me into a torture like most of your son and daughters? To kill me with your lovely Ter Borcht?"

He knelt down in front of me, gave me a worried superficial look I don't believe anymore, and patted my head. I snapped, kicking him right in his torso. Too bad I didn't have much strength, thanks to him, 'cause all he did was a scowl.

"Max. You're out of practice. Well, fortunately, we're starting the training soon, so no worries." He looked at my eyes in pity.

"Well, I still have enough strength to kick you flying across this country, you jerk. And get away from me, or else I'll—"

"Max. There's no time for this. We brought you here because we need you. _You _exist for the need of this world. And this time, you are going to accomplish a much bigger mission. And that's why you're here."

I couldn't believe he was saying this. The last time he captured me was for me to save the world or something. Then my memory became clear. Because of that, I suffered so much, ended up losing my darling Angel, my mom and my half sister, and my… love Fang. I still had many tasks to do, and what the heck was I doing here? Oh, crap. No, crap wasn't enough. My head started aching more and more, flashing all my memories. I got angrier and angrier, and I smashed my fist against the metal floor. I couldn't even feel any pain; my mental pain was much worse.

"You know what, Jeb? _I_ don't need you. And I _don't _want to save this damn world. And you can't make me. Because of you, my freaking life is so ruin! Can you just please get out of my life? Just forget that I exist and leave me alone!"

A stream of tears went down my cheeks. I immediately looked down and felt like an idiot, remembering my promise that I will never cry in front of Jeb.

I put on my brave Max-like face and looked up. I flashed him my best get-out-of-here-or-I'm-gonna-kick-you-in-the-soft-part look.

Jeb just looked at me, and sighed. He stood up, and without another word, walked out of the room.

I looked down at my fist. Blood was streaming down from it, and I grimaced. I thought, back at the School, alone, and being unable to get out to save the people I love, was just too much for me to handle at that moment.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Even if you hated it, please tell me by reviewing! Know that I love reviews!**

**Sorry my description sucked. I am not much of a writer, but I hope that wasn't bad for a starter.**

**I am going to update the second chapter along with this! And please update—it lightens up my summer! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the second chapter, and it's going to be in both Fang's and Max's POV. It's gonna get more and more unfortunate, according to my plan. It might change though! So please give me some suggestions if you don't mind!**

**The plot of this whole story is kind of confusing. It's after the book **_**Angel**_**, and yes, unfortunately, Angel still dies; I'm sorry. But Fang is back with the flock (except Angel), who are now safe in a temporary house. And Dylan never existed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride—James Patterson does. I'm just a faithful little fan of Max Ride. :D**

**So here it goes!**

Fang pov:

"Hey, Max. You awake yet?" I opened Max's door, in my unusually enthusiastic voice. I know, it's weird, but hey, I was excited.

Inside the room, it was empty. Max was nowhere to be seen. The window was wide open, and cool wind was blowing wildly into the room. Where was she this early in the morning? I checked the kitchen, and again, nobody. _Where was she?_

I tried to stay calm, I mean, she could be anywhere. She was probably just flying around, enjoying the cool weather. I jumped out and unfolded my huge wings, and went searching for Max.

Time passed, but still, no sight of her. I tensed. _Where did she go? What if, what if… she was in danger? _I panicked, and continued looking for her. Still, she was nowhere. _Oh, no. Oh, no… _

For what felt like hours, I searched and searched for Max. I came back home, informed the flock about Max's disappearance. Everyone seemed in the state of shock. Nudge whimpered and cried, and Gazzy's face fell. Iggy's face hardened.

Nudge bursted into tears. "But… but… we've already lost Angel! How can we lose… no!"

"Hey, hey. We don't know anything right now. Let's just… wait and see. That's the best we can do," Iggy comforted her, though it wasn't convincing.

I rubbed my face with my hand and grunted in frustration. If this was some kind of a joke, I was going to _kill _her. But something told me this wasn't.

I stood up immediately, my decisions made. The flock all looked at me, surprised.

"Iggy." I said seriously. "Stay here with the kids and don't go anywhere. And stay out of danger until I come back."

"You're going? Where? Do you even know where she is?" Gazzy asked worriedly.

"Fang," Iggy shook his head. "Just stay here. You can't do this."

"She might come back," Nudge added hopefully.

"No, she won't. She's back in the School." I don't know how I knew that, but I felt sure of it. It was like a little Voice inside my head telling me that. "I can get her. No. I _have _to. Just wait."

And without another word, I ran out and opened my wings. I let myself into the sky, and I promised Max silently, _no matter what, I'm going to get you out._

Max POV

I opened my eyes. I shifted, and saw that beside me was a shivering girl. Her face looked messed up, mutated, her eyes looking inhuman, and her arms were covered with… some animal fur. I felt a pang of pity.

_Where am I? Who is this mutated girl next to me? _And worse, _who am I? _I flexed my arms and legs, and felt as light as feather. Blinking, I wondered where I am. I stood up and tried to walk out, when I felt a metal chain around my ankle pulling me back. _What the? _Now this was really confusing. I had no idea what was happening to me, much less who I was.

Then I heard a voice talking. It was a man's voice, somehow familiar, and he was keeping low of the volume, like he didn't want anybody around to hear.

"Jake, was it successful? Is Max's _entire _memory erased?"

"Everything's gone well. She probably doesn't even know who she is. It's very unlikely for her to bring her memory back."

I tensed. Were they talking about her? Did they erase my memories? And why? Questions were filling up her head.

A man stepped in the room. He was wearing a big white coat, which seemed very unpleasant. He looked around the room, and when he saw me, he stopped.

He looked into my eyes. He had soft brown comforting eyes. "Maximum Ride." My body pricked hearing that word. _What's wrong with me?_

"Who are you? And what am I doing here? What do you want me for?" I looked up at his dangerously friendly-looking face.

He was silent for a moment. Then his lips curled up into a smirk. "Why, Max. You're here to accomplish a very important task."

**Was it really bad? I'm really sorry about my bad descriptive writing, but I've tried my best. In the next chapter or so, Fang and Max are going to meet!**

**Please review! Give me some pointers, too! My story will depend on your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Today I'm gonna get straight into my stories. It's like… 11 right now. Sigh. So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, people. Do you think I write anyhow like James Patterson? And is my name James Patterson? No. Therefore, I do not own Max Ride.**

I was restless. I ran and ran, even though I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Sweat poured out of my body, while my heart beated every millisecond like it was about to escape my body. I let my hands grasp my chest; the pain was just too much.

So far in this horrible white, prison place with the disgusting smell of chemical, all I did was run and let those white-coated people do experiments on me. Every ten hours or so, they gave me a sip of water, and a small little bun. Seriously, a _bun. _My body was getting weaker and weaker. I lost my consciousness constantly, and all I knew was that I had to get out of this place.

"Susan, this is going _way _better than I thought. So far it is doing very well. A couple more days of this, it'll be able to start it."

"Interesting…"

A couple more _days_? Are they kidding me? I plopped down on the floor. I was too tired even to lift a finger. At the same time, my head was boiling with anger. I just couldn't stand a chance of being treated as an _it._

I snapped at them. "Shut up, you bastards! I am not an it! Plus, _you_ people will be the ones to come in here if you don't watch your backs."

They glanced at me, and laughed evilly. One of them came closer and clicked my cage. Hard. I nearly flopped over, and I scowled. _Get out of this place, Max. You have a lot of things to do outside _a voice said in my head.Now I was hallucinating a voice. Great. _Well, how? _I retorted bitterly.

_Max, there are people looking for you, the voice said._

So what? I wanted to say, but I knew the voice was right. The real reason I needed to get out of here, was that… I needed to rescue… somebody.

But who was that? How did I get in this freaking place in the first place? And what was this voice doing in my head?

_I have to get out of this place_, I thought. _And… I have to fight these people._

_You are dang right, Max. _

_Okay… So I will. After… after I get some sleep._

I didn't even wait for an answer. My eyelids closed immediately. Then I lost my consciousness.

I was woken up by a _crash._ I opened my eyes. Okay…. What was this? I should be training by now. I looked around for the whitecoats, but they were nowhere.

Then the room door flung opened. I quickly turned, and saw a guy rushing in. He looked about my age, dress black from head to toe. His shirt was ripped from claws and his face looked bloody. He looked… weirdly _familiar. _And why was that?

Fang's pov:

I lunged forward, shoving an Eraser in the chest as hard as I could. It staggered backward, right into the chest of another Eraser. More Erasers attacked, probably twenty or so, but I managed.

By the time nobody else dared to attack, blood erupted from my nose, scratches were all over my face, and my clothes were half ripped, but other than that, I was fine.

I ran around the School trying to remember which room was the one we were captured in before.

I flung opened a door and examined the surroundings—this was it. Max has to be here. This room had the strong scent of chemical, antiseptic smell of alcohol. Plastic tubings were lined on the table. The room was painted in white, not surprising, and it was windowless. And all around the room scattered dog crates filled with... species.

The species were looking up at him with the same expression: dazzled… and with hope. They were hoping I might get them out of this place. Remembering the horrible time I was locked up in this place, being experimented on, tested, and trained, I felt a pang of pity for them. _I'll help you dudes out of here…once I get Max._

I looked around hurriedly for the familiar face. I saw a girl in the left corner, then I stopped. It was _Max. _Relief went through my body.She was _safe. _That was the only thing that seemed to matter right now.

I locked my eyes with her.

"Max, you're alive," I said softly.

Max looked up at me dazzlingly. "Who are you?"

**Sorry! A cliff hanger… I'm not that much of a cliffy person, but you see, it's nearly twelve right now, and I really have to get some sleep. **

**Thanks to Yay, RachiePoo23, and Onlyforfaxxxx! I am so thankful by your reviews! You guys rock!**

**Remember that the more reviews I get, the better the story will get! All you have to do is scroll a bit down and press the 'Review button'! Do it!**

**-Brielle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you like Justin Bieber? Okay… personally, I hate him. He sings like a six year old kid. Just saw him singing in the television, and I think that he's not that good looking either. (Beliebers, please do not take any offense here. It's just my personal feelings :P)**

**Anyways, I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed. For danceforeva, I can't tell you that right now, you'll have to read the whole story! But telling you, Fax is coming! And for AwesomeCoolPerson, thanks so much! I'll try to write more like a good writer. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own the entire Max Ride series on my bookshelf, right in the middle of everything. But no, unfortunately, I didn't write it. **

I looked at the weird emo dude curiously. "Who are you?" Now he was basically gawking at me. What the heck?

"Ma… Max?"

"What?" This dude was weird. Behind him a bunch of dog boys rushed into the room, surrounding him and threatening. Instantly, he stopped gawking at me. He turned to those creatures and counterattacked one of them, who was pushed way to the back of the room and groaned. He kicked another, who fell over from the trip and banged his head hard on the ground. _Ouch. _I had to admit, he was pretty good. And those moves… again, were familiar in my head.

When there were only a few conscious dog creatures, the boy ran toward my crate and broke opened it easily with his fist. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me but as soon as his eyes landed on the metal chain on my ankle he stopped. He quickly took something out of his pocket —a stick, and put it through the key hole of the chain. Within few times of twisting, the chain opened.

I shot him a thankful look through my falling hair and stood up. I got out of the dog crate and ran behind the dude. Okay, so I didn't know who he was or anything, but he rescued me from this freaking place, which was all that mattered.

Kicking a whitecoat lunging on me, I ran out of the room. A dog-human grabbed my arm, and I yanked it loose and aimed a punch straight into gut. I winced. The aim went too accurate then I had expected.

Now I was surprised. God, was I strong. And… my moves were so… right. How did I do all that? My instinct just did them all for me. I was flabbergasted.

Following the dude all the way to an exit of a windowsill, I stopped. Surely he was not going to jump from ten meters above ground. _Fly, _the voice told me.

I was about to tell the voice it gone crazy, but I instinctively spread my arms, and… jumped out of the building. _What in the freaking world am I doing?_ Before I knew what was happening, I was… flying. Huge white feathery wings flapped behind me, and they were… beautiful.

Everything felt so perfect in the air. The blue sky was bluer than ever, and the cool wind kept splashing on my burning skin. Even the air current seemed to be listening to my mind. I knew exactly what direction to head no need for that boy to lead me.

Beside me the boy was silent all through the whole time. He looked like he was going through a big conflict inside his head. He spotted a big bush of trees under us, and said in a small voice. "Let's get some rest."

I shrugged, and followed him into the wood. About 50 meters from a branch, I positioned and slowed, tucking my wings a bit, and started to drop. We landed on the tree branch swiftly, and I shook my sticky hair. I started to slowly fold and tuck my wings on my back.

The boy was looking at me again.

"I'm Fang. Do you remember me?"

I gasped. My heart nearly stopped. My whole body tensed and hardened at the name, and my jaw dropped open.

"You… you are… who?"

**Sorry a lame chapter. I am super tired right now. I got home from shopping with my mom. Then I had to work on math problems… gada gada gada**

**Don't worry, next chapter will be much better, and longer, than this. And Max doesn't get her memory back this easily. I mean, that would be **_**bo-ring. **_**It's gonna get more intense and fun! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I won't be writing for the next two days, and between that time I better get some reviews. *Evil face* **

** -Brielle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back with a long chapter for you to read and review! Woohoo! Gonna be some fun!**

**So I came back from my lovely typhoony weekend and I'm in the mood of writing right now. I saw the reviews people wrote and I'm gonna say this: I am so happy! Thank you! **

**Now I'm going to start. Remember, I'm ditching a whole worktime of my math assignment to work on this, so you better review! ;)**

**(You may as well skip this part.)**

**Thanks to:**

**Yay (Thank you!)**

**RachiePoo23 (I might as well make Angel revive and return here. :D)**

**Danceforeva (Another thank you! I appreciate your interest to my story XP)**

**Heeey (Fax rox! I'll consider it.)**

**xAyumi(Sorry for late update, but I worked hard. XD)**

**candycanelover (Nope. Max doesn't get her memory back right away. The story is gonna be bo-ring then. And sorry for lame ending in the other chapter! ;P)**

**Oopswillow(Seriously? Hmm… I might as well earn some ideas from ya. PM me!)**

**Quinn-the-Queen(I will update SOON!)**

**Son Goshen (Thanks for the feedback! I considered it here—longer, funny, and reply to my reviewers!)**

**Disclaimer: Did you ever see my name written on the front page of any of the Maximum Ride series. NO. Yeah, so you get that I don't own Maximum Ride, right?**

Fang pov

I looked more intensely into those brown soft eyes. _Please, Max_ I pleaded silently, _think. Just think. You know me. Please…_

As soon as I mentioned my name to her, Max looked shocked like she was just electrocuted. For a while, she just stared and stared at me like she couldn't believe I existed, then she quickly shook her head and laughed.

"Fang… lol… funny name you have out there. So Fang, is that your real name?"

I sighed. Oh well, this is going to take some time. But at least Max is well. I decided to relax for a while. "No, it's a nickname. My real name is Nick."

Max shrugged. "Typical name. I'll just call you Fang. So… thanks for getting me out of that freakin' place."

"Yeah… sure…"

Awkward silence fell between us. We just stood there for minutes, until Max's stomach rumbled loudly. She looked embarrassed. "Look, I—"

Then another rumbling, and this time I realized it was mine. Max snickered. "Looks like we both need some power up. Dude, Fang, can we go eat something first?"

I raised my eyebrow, lips twitching. "Do you have money?"

"Uhh... no. I was sort of thinking you would buy me."

"Ha! Yeah, right. Big dreams." I bursted out sarcastically. "Say, please."

Max looked at me, horrified. "No! Never!" I smirked. The word 'please' rarely comes out of Max's mouth, and I never in my whole life heard that from her. Even with her stolen memory, I highly doubted she'll say it. Miss Stubborn Max.

I shrugged. "I guess I'll have to go alone then. I was thinking to go to Olive Grove, I mean, their pizzas are like, heaven. Especially the double cheese pepperoni one. Oh, gosh, I haven't had that in awhile! The rich cheese melting in my mouth—"

I stopped dramatically to hold my breath. Jeez, was I desperate for her 'please'. I really really wanted to Max saying that, to me, for once. I've always spoke in one-word sentence with no exclamation at all times, except when I'm furious and yelling at somebody. I was known for a goth boy, emo boy, Mr. Black, etc, and I was proud of it. Enthusiasm and Fang don't equal, and dramatism and Fang surely don't equal. But every time I talk to Max, I change into the exact opposite, like right now. Dramatism was basically oozing out of my mouth, and that _really_ irked me. I mean, it was so unfair for Max to have that effect on people, or was it just me that worked on? But in either ways, I would really love to have that gift.

"Fine, fine!" Max said irritated. I rolled my eyes. Food was Max's mainest weakness, and it could make her do anything. She once killed me for eating one of the chocolate chip cookies her mom made. I shuddered even by thinking about it.

"I am going to say it." Max heaved in a big breath. "Listen carefully." And she squeezed her eyes shut and hesitated like she was making a life-and-death decision. I rolled my eyes again.

Oh, gawd. This was taking forever. "Just _say _it." This time it was me irritated.

"Please." Max squeaked. I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my fingers on my lips. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Louder, and this time, say Please, dearest Fang. Oh, and say it like you actually _mean _it.Max's eyes got huge, expressing the are-you-nuts look. In return, I gave it a do-it-or-you-won't-have-any-double-cheese-pepperoni-pizza look. She grunted with annoyance, pounding on the air with her arm crossly.

"Please! Dearest Fang." Max managed to say. She glared at me right after that, her face bright red with humiliation. "Hear that? Mr. Fangy, I said it!"

Smirking, I clapped my hands loud in victory. This time, Max, _I _won. "There you go. _Muchhh _better."

"For who?" I heard her mutter. I pretended to not hear that, and returned to my emotionless voice, though the smirk still lingered in my face. "Lets go!" I spoke in my emotionlessly cheerful Fang voice. With that, we flapped our wings and headed to the city.

Max pov

_I hate Fang! _

As we were flying through the beautiful indigo sky with perfectly cool and chilly wind, my body felt hotter than ever. I was angry at Fang for being a jerk and daring to humiliate me like that. How _dare _him!And the way he bribed me for letting me have some food; that guy definitely lacked some generosity. If somebody sketched me right now, steam would be coming out from my head, my firing eyes full of rebellious plans, and my fists clenched ready to punch his nose out of his face. But seriously, asking Maximum Ride to say please to somebody? Impossible. If it wasn't for my starving stomach refusing to give up on the double-cheese-pepperoni pizza, I would definitely have given him a big kick on his gut. But however, despite all this, although it was pretty daring for him to say such thing, it was sort of cute of him. I mean, who would've guessed that an absolutely emo dude dressed black from head to toe like him would change in such way? He sounded pretty convincing, too, especially when he was at the part about my double-cheese-pepperoni pizza. Oh, and his smirk on lingering on his lips? Any girls in this universe would _die_ to see it.

As soon as I realized that my mind was flying off, I woke up from my thoughts to figure out that Fang was staring at me peculiarly. Ok, WTH? And then seconds later, I figured _I _was the one staring at him. My face had the expression turning from anger to… well… admiration. Oh god. I blushed hard, and instantly I dropped my head. _What's wrong with you, Maximum? _

I faked a cough out loud awkwardly, and tried to avoid Fang's gaze. He was still staring at me as if to say _what just happened? _God, thank goodness boys are dumb. Then he speeded up and flew right in front of me. He braked right there, suddenly turning his face toward me. Our faces were only inches apart, and I instinctively yelped in surprise. My winged paused flapping and I dropped about twenty meters, not even managing to breathe. I could've went down forever, but luckily I stopped myself and started flapping my wings again. I rose up, rubbing on my face silently wishing the blush would disappear, at least this moment, and twitching my mouth up and down to put up a new, innocent face.

"What's wrong with you, Max?" Fang asked, frowning slightly. _Exactly what I want to know_. I shifted slightly, and shrugged gullibly. "Nothing." Fang just looked at me for a moment, then quickly flashed a suspicious frown and turned his head forward to concentrate on flying. Phew.

Within few minutes of soaring through the sky in the speed of 200kilometers per hour, we finally witnessed something that looked like a city. City lights covered majority of this place including the fancy buildings that occupied all over, and hundreds of tiny human heads overflooded the place from two hundred miles above the ground like watching stars on a night sky. As we got closer, I recognized this place: Los Angeles! Yippee! I wanted to come here for like… my whole entire life. Not even realizing that I had no memory of my life since days ago, I immediately flew downwards to look closer into the city. I spotted a lot of plazas and shopping malls and… restaurants! I also spotted a lot of people inside and outside the restaurant, _eating. _My eyes turned into a predator's eye when spotting its most delicious prey, and at the same time I started ohmigoshing out loud to myself. It kept getting louder, and beside me Fang nudged me slightly with his elbows, annoyed. "Dude." Ignoring him, I continued on with my ohmigosh chant and pushed Fang forward. "C'mon! lets go!"

We managed to land onto a distant dark and creepy place with walls of gang-style graffiti. Quickly shaking my wings and tucking them in my shirt so it's not visible anymore, I ran out into the crowd still chanting my ohmigosh song, apparently not aware of Fang's existence. Looking around my whole 360, my eyes spotted something that brightened up my wildly excited eyes once more. It was a giant water fountain, water cascading smoothly as rainbow lights shimmered along with it. I quickly dropped my ohmigosh chant. It reminded me of my… mom's coal black silk hair falling right below her shoulders. It was… beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fang said as if reading my mind. He peered through his bangs covering part of his black intimidating eyes. I nodded. We turned back to the fountain, and for a few comfortable and soothing moments we just stood there, immersed into the brilliant streaming sound of the water. Then we walked away slowly into the crowd. Then, I spotted a big flashy sign in front of us: Olive Grove. I gasped excitedly, and tapped Fang's shoulder which came more as a punch. I just laughed it out, "Dude, it's Olive Grove! Let's get in!" I grabbed him by his sleeve and rushed into the awesome Italian restaurant.

…..

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" My eyes widened. Gulping, I assured myself Fang was just kidding, and chuckled. "Dearest Fangy, I very appreciate your little joke out here." I grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the restaurant again. He pulled his shirt loose of my hands and went back outside. "I'm serious here, Max. I… sort of played a little joke on you earlier today." And he gave a little sweet smile out of his emotionless face.

God, was I mad. Anger rose to the top of my head, again I probably looked steamed. I _really _hated Fang. I did all that thing for… _nothing? _And where's my double-cheese-pepperoni pizza? I just glared at him, trying very hard to loosen my temper. "So. How. Are. We. Gonna. Eat. Right. Now. I. Want. To. Know." I managed to get the words out of my clenched teeth. Fang returned my question by dragging to up to the middle of the street.

So we ended up on the street, absolutely penniless, trying to earn some money for dinner. Great. Digging in my pockets, there was absolutely nothing, and I was pretty sure Fang's pocket dittoed for that one.

Suddenly, Fang took off his black leather jacket. He folded it neatly and laid it simply on the ground. WTH? Then he began to sing.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are…_

I gaped at him in astonishment. Who would've guessed that a dark guy like him would have such a beautiful and mesmerizing voice? His stunning bass voice filled my ears, and suddenly I was mesmerized. Glancing around, I noticed that people around us paused doing whatever they were doing, and were looking at us, looking awed. Some were looking at Fang in admiration, some were ohmigoshing, and some were hissing into each other's ears in excitement about Fang. Coins and dollars very soon piled up on Fang's leather jacket. Fang abruptly stopped singing and turned toward me, who was giving him an impressed look. He grinned broadly, and nudged me. He hissed into my ear, "Your turn." I looked at him in horror, shaking my head fiercely, but already people around me was looking at me expectantly, and I knew I couldn't skip this. I faked a cough and started singing softly in my husky voice.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes_

_and my flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

I paused for while, steadying my breath. I glanced around and saw that people enveloped us in thick layers, enveloping us. Fang was standing right behind me, grinning at me with his thumbs up when I turned toward him.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be along_

_I'll be waiting all you all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes…_

With that, I finished my singing. Fang stepped forward to the right of my side, and we bowed to the audience. People bursted wildly into screaming and clapping. They were taking pictures with their cell phones, and teenage girls were screaming at Fang, talking about his cuteness and his manlike voice and whatever.

After a long while, our celebrity moment finally ended, relieve to me, and we checked Fang's jacket. It was piled up to about ten inches, and a can was placed right next to it, again, full. Delighted, I secretly swung my fist in the air, and grabbed all the money and together headed to Olive Grove.

**Fax! XDXD Did you like it? It was very long, at least compared to my other ones. It took me quite long to write all these, but I enjoyed it! Oh and another disclaimer here: I don't own neither Just the Way You Are nor Love story. That obviously goes to Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift.**

**Reviews reviews reviews! I don't care if they are flames or not. Just review!**

**-Brielle**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, guys! I am so sorry people for such a late update. But I was unable to access internet this whole time except my iTouch and had no way to update anything. But here it is! For those who even pmed me—I am especially sorry. Sorry **_**sorry **_**sorry! I wrote this in a hurry—I only get like an hour or two of internet time, so this chapters not that awesome like I owe you. But still, R&R! And remember, quick updates= many reviews. **

**Thanks to these people:**

**Tallmiss(haha, I'm glad! :D)**

**Gela302 (thank you!)**

**Son Goshen (yup, your pointers were good. And the typhoon nearly killed me, but other than that, I loved it :P)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't write that good to own Maximum Ride—no question about that.**

**/**

Fang pov:

"God, this is _soo _good." Max oohed her mouth full of pizza. She gave a loud slurp out of her coke, and took another big bite of her pizza. My God. By the look of her eating, I swear she had some sort of serious problem with her intestine. Maybe the scientists somehow made a hobo live inside her stomach. I eyed her pizza horrifically. So far this was her seventh pizza of the 14 inch Mexicana Ole pizza, and the third refill from the coke.

I realized I had my fourth pizza and my stomach was so full I couldn't even move. Usually I am known for eating but right now compared to this skinny pig stuffing her face into food I was nothing.

Then, Max burped. Loudly. People from distant tables turned to face us, their face wrinkling in disgust. Now _this _is what you call embarrassing. I hid my face under my arms but it seemed to Max that she didn't care. Or maybe she didn't even realize everyone's gaze on us. Maybe both. But in either ways, she seemed to be happy, slicing her eighth pizza joyfully. She managed to hum at the same time of 1) chewing, 2) making sure food didn't drop out from the mouth, 3) constantly flipping her falling hair. Wow. Talk about a girl of talents.

A waitress standing nearby was staring at Max dumbfounded. Okay, so I wasn't the only one who found her a hobo-in-her-stomach. When this waitress saw me looking at her, she quickly walked away still dazed. She appeared again with a fat, crotchety-looking man—probably the boss here. The waitress pointed to our table, and the man quickly looked at Max. For Max, she didn't seem to be aware of anything—she just continued on eating. The man glanced at the empty pizza tray in front of her, and turned back to Max who was innocently gobbling up her food, then he looked impressed. He approached our table and stood there, until Max realized his presence and looked up. "What?"

He said in a low, big-guy tone. "Sir, did you eat _all_ these food?" He asked politely, pointing at the empty tray in front of her.

Max shrugged, licking her plate. "Any problem with that?"

The man gave her an impressed smile and nudged the waitress next to her. She looked at her boss quizzingly and realized immediately what he was talking about.

"Miss, we would like to recommend you to a contest. The contest is to see who can eat the most chocolate chip cookies in ten minute. The winner will get a box of free pizza."

The boss added helpfully. "With the choice of your own toppings."

Max looked skeptical for a moment, and looked up at them. "Is this thing free?" The boss nodded, and she gave another shrug. "Why not. I'm sort of full here, but I still have plenty of space for some dessert." Grinning, she stood up.

So this cookie-eating contest went crazy. The cookies were about 6 inches each, and in five minutes Max finished exactly 69 cookies. Holy _cow. _And a surprise here, she won. And earned a _box _of double cheese Hawaiian pizza. When she was finished, she rubbed her belly satisfied. She burped again, fortunately not that loud, and said pleasantly. "Oh my gosh, the cookies were delicious! I haven't had so much food in a while. Fang, you should've tried some. _Awe—_some, I'm telling ya."

Rolling my eyes, I lead my way out of the restaurant. Now we should get into some serious matters. Max needed to get her memory back and return to her normal self to safe her mom and Ella. Also, although this looked awfully hopeless, Angel _might _be alive. She has many to save, lots of tasks to do. I should get going with my Max-bring-your-memory-back mission.

"So, Max," I began, as we slowly took a walk surrounded by city lights. "How come you ended up in the dog crate? Any criminal act you did out there?"

Max simply shrugged. "I dunno."

"Then where were you before you ended up there?" I insisted.

Max didn't reply. She just remained silent looking at the ground, her eyes full of… something. "Max?"

"What?" Max snapped, looked up at me, looking straight into my eyes, irritated by my questions. She closed her eyes tight for a second and opened it again. "Look, one day I woke up and saw myself trapped in that damn dog crate, surrounded by a bunch of damn freaks with those even damn_er_ white people! They started giving me a bunch of stupid shots and life-threatening trainings and… scary experiments on me. All that time I was scared for death that might happen anytime. I was living as an experiment all that time! It was horrible, okay? Here, I said it. Horrible!" Glaring at me once, she stopped abruptly and returned to silent.

"Oh." A dumb saying, but that was all I managed to say.

Max's face softened. "Look…" she tried again, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"So… you don't remember anything before that?"

Max replied hastily. "Yeah."

"Oh."

Awkward silence. "Hey…" Max broke out. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

She nervously pulled at her clothes. "Look, you saved me from that place. You… you knew my name too." She paused. She spoke more indignantly. "How did you know that? Do you know me?"

I didn't reply. Truthfully, I didn't really know what to say. If I tell her the entire truth right now, everything is going to solve out evenly unless she doesn't believe me, but I just wanted her to… find out on her own. "That's _two _questions, miss." Max gave me a _look,_ and I sighed.

"Yes. I did know you. I was your…" I struggled on my word choice. _Flock member? Brother? Boyfriend? _"Friend." I gave out the lamest but the best answer. She looked at me closer, as if to remember if she ever met me before. After a long moment, she frustratingly closed her eyes, biting on her lips.

Max swallowed hard. "So… it is true. I am _brainwashed._ …Yay." Her tone was bitter, and I winced bitterly. I felt really bad for her. And don't tell me it's because I'm all Max's-boy wannabe. 'Cause I'm NOT. And plus, it's unfair, since I was right in front of her having to see Max's miserable face. And important information here: you never saw Max's miserable face so you don't know how convincing it is, so… forget about it.

Then I said something that is very not cool and fanglike and only said them to Max during our little… golden ages, which sounded very awkward in time like this. But whatever. "I'm sorry." I gently grabbed Max's hand, trying to sound as reassuringly as possible, which was difficult in my _too-_deep and husky voice. She stayed like that for a while, then slowly released my hands from hers. She walked to a wooden circular bench that surrounded a beautiful fountain and sat on it. Reluctantly I copied her, sitting next to her, carefully measuring the distance between me and Max with my outstanding accuracy skills, trying to not cross the line. "Fang."

I looked up. "Hm?"

"Umm… I don't know I to ask this… but" Max shifted uncomfortably. "Don't consider this personally anyway. Were we like… more than just friends?"

Okay now this is the awful part. If you don't know me really well, here I'm telling you, I am _not _a romancy person. When it comes to romance relationships, I become a nervous wreck. The past time with Max I barely survived the massive awkwardness weighing me down, and here another one. Fabulous.

I went for the matter-of-fact attitude. "Yeah. Sorta."

"You got my face covered with ketchup and mustard once." I joked. Yeah, I know, not funny, but I'm weak when it comes to jokes, especially in times like this.

Max watched me observingly. I cleared my throat, purposely making it sound loud. "So... how did you come up with this theory, I would ask?"

Max chewed (Here, this might sound weird, but if you know Max, she has this really unique I would call habit whenever she's thoughtful. Yeah, she doesn't have gum in her mouth or anything, so it's basically chewing on nothing. But anyway.) and I saw a flicker of hesitant in her face before she did something shocking—she put her arms around my shoulders and pulled on my neck. She smiled broadly. "Because…" She tightened her grasp on my neck and continued with a scenario of a movie I always try to avoid. But somehow, when Max said it, to _me_, right _into _my eyes, it felt good. "No matter if my memories are stolen or not, if I'm captured in a school or not, you are still the same to me."

And after that? Well sorry, I told you I'm not a romancy person. So am I going to tell you? _No._

**SOO MUSHY GUSHY DUSHY BUSHY SUSHY WUSHY SLUSHY! XPXP I am not a romancy writer either, another sorry here. But yeah, I really want Fax. But don't be too excited, it's not that mushy as expected. Anyways, just scroll down and CLICK THE 'REVIEW' BUTTON.**


End file.
